Innocence and Instinct
by I'm a Veronica
Summary: For over 30 years, the Grimm have been becoming stronger. The brothers of Light and Darkness took control over new forms. For the past twelve years, the brothers have been fighting for control over a set of twins that can turn the tide of the war. These twins are now entering Beacon Academy, where they must make the most important decision of their lives. Which side they are on.
1. Chapter 1

A teenage girl was sitting on a bench in front of Beacon. Her long, dark brown her covered the right side of her deeply tanned face. Her bright gold eyes dart around looking at all of the other new students. Unlike the other students, she was not carrying a weapon. She was not out chatting up other students, unlike her brother, she was perfectly content watching a girl with a black bow sass the stupid heiress to Schnee Enterprises.

A teenage boy with identical gold eyes plops down next to the girl. "What did you do? We were already called to the Headmaster's office," he states before blowing a strand of his long, shaggy black hair out of his tanned face. Like the girl he sat with, his clothes were in tatters. His shirt had three long tears going diagonally from the right shoulder to the bottom left corner. Defined abs showed through the rips along with part of a lion paw tattoo. The dark red tank top shirt was loose over his bronze ripped pants. Zippers crisscrossed over the knees of the pants being only on the front of the pants. The pants tucked into a pair of battered red, steel-toed, combat boots.

"Rust... I'm a perfect little angel. Just ask our parents," the girl says feigning innocence. She bats her eyes at him while placing a hand over her heart. She had a ripped black leather jacket open over her dark red ace bandage top that wrapped around her body to expose a lot of skin. Thin white scars shown on her body looking like they had come from various fights. A long angry looking scar on her left hip disappeared into the hem of her black skinny jeans that had red dust sewn in. As her hair slightly moves out of her face, a golden mask is shown covering the right side of her face. A single red slash goes through it, the midpoint being at the iris of the red lensed eyeglass.

The click of heels approach the siblings as the boy, Rust, puts his sister into a headlock. "Or maybe Professor Ozpin wishes to speak to the two of you. It has been 12 years since you two rascals have run around Beacon causing mayhem after all," a female voice says as the clicking of heels stops in front of the quarrelling siblings. She looked down at the immature teenagers and slightly lowers her glasses. "Perhaps the two of you being accepted without proof of any schooling was a mistake on the Professor's part."

The golden eyes glance up to see Glynda Goodwitch looking down at them. Innocent grins instantly appears on the siblings faces as Rust releases his sister from the headlock. "Aunt Glynda!" They say simultaneously before jumping up to hug the woman they saw as an aunt.

Glynda stumbles back with a chuckle before stepping away from the hyperactive siblings. "All because your mother and I were teammates does not mean I'll go easy on the two of you. I'm expecting great things from the two of you..." Glynda says before being cut off by her scroll. Glancing down at the message from Ozpin, she sighs before putting her scroll back into her pocket. "Due to time, I will just give you what Professor Ozpin was going to give you," she states before pulling out a quiver with a matching bow and steel gloves. "These belonged to your mother and grandmother back when they were huntresses many years ago. Your father sent them over when he found out that the two of you enrolled here. Ember, Rust, be sure to call your father when you have the chance. He misses you," Glynda says handing the bow and quiver to Ember and the gloves to Rust.

"Thank you," Rust says before putting a hand on Ember's shoulder. "See you at initiation," he gives a little salute before leading Ember off to the auditorium.

 **Author's Note: So I decided to rewrite my story "To Save Your Life, You Gotta Die" yet again but under a different name. There were a few plot holes in the other that I managed to figure out how to solve but it meant redesigning all of my characters and so I decided to start from scratch. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spots

 **AN: So I forgot to put the title of the first chapter, which is Partners in Crime. For the next couple chapters, I will introduce my two other OCs. The VA for Ember is Ashley Costello and the VA for Rust is Cody Carson. The VA for the character being introduced in this chapter is Thomas Doherty.**

As all the students set up their sleeping areas in the great hall, a faunus boy set up a white sleeping bag in the corner away from everyone else. His Dalmatian ears twitched occasionally as he looked down at a small drone with propellers off to the side along with two wheels that would attach to the sides. His black hair was kept short, with the exception of his bangs on the right side which hung in his face. The tips of his hair were frosted white and looked like they needed to be redye it.

"Boys! Come look at the puppy that snuck in here," Cardin teases as he walks over to the faunus with three other boys. He leans down and picks up the drone before throwing it at the wall.

"How about you buzz off? You clearly need to get some beauty rest. Gold lined black pajama pants with a black and red shirt? Tacky," the faunus says shaking his head. He wasn't wearing a shirt which exposed his freckled covered lean chest. His pajama pants were as white as freshly fallen snow with pockets as dark as freshly spilled ox blood. "The name is Flocon. What's your name, Ursa Minor? Something extra tough to make up for your need to push around the little man?" the boy, Flocon, stands up and looks the more muscular teenager in the eyes. Brown eyes meets indigo eyes as anger begins to build up in Cardin.

Cardin clenches his fists before pushing Flocon into the wall behind him. "So the puppy can bark… but he doesn't have much bite," he sneers before throwing a punch at the faunus boy.

A smirk appears on Flocon's face as he leans away from the punch. "Oh… I have a bite, sweetheart. I just don't want to waste it on you. Save it for the real enemies," he states calmly as he leans forward and pats Cardin's cheek. "Now if you excuse me, I have a drone to fix," he says as the drone moves itself away from the wall and the broken pieces replace themselves. The propellers attach themselves to the top of the drone. With an extremely quiet buzz, the drone rises and positions itself behind Cardin's thick neck.

"I don't care about your stupid drone needing to be fixed. Your master clearly couldn't train you properly," Cardin growls before going to punch the skinnier boy. As the smirk remains on the freckled boy's face, the sneer deepens on Cardin. "You won't be so confident soon enough…"

"I think my confidence will remain intact, love," Flocon smirks before snapping his fingers. Two thin wires shoot out from the sides of the camera lens of the drone and embeds themselves into Cardin's neck. A jolt of electricity shoots through the thin wires and into his spinal cord. A scream of pain erupts from Cardin seconds before he collapses onto the ground unconscious. The three goons of Cardin back away of Flocon before taking off in fear. "Oh relax! He'll be fine in the morning!" Flocon laughs before removing the wires and settling back down on his sleeping bag. "Good boy, Spots. Looks like adding a taser was a good idea," he smiles at the drone hovering in front of his face. Lights pulse from the drone as the boy and his gadget continue to talk.


End file.
